


Back to me

by Snakeyeol



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Actually I take that back I'm so sorry I want my SOLDIERS back I miss them, Also it's pretty short...Like Cloud lol, As I said it's from a twt thread so...., Clack, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm an artist, I'm just a lesbian holding her comfort gays together GENTLY, I'm not a writer please, I'm so sorry, It's originally a thread I made on twitter (same @) and I'm not a writer, M/M, No Beta We Die Like Soldiers, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sorry if it's confusing to read, a little sad, a lot of Zakkura worms and I needed to write this self indulgent thing.. so... here we are, however as you can probably guess already: I have WORMS, just take it, zakkura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snakeyeol/pseuds/Snakeyeol
Summary: "I missed you" is all Zack says when Cloud's eyes finally land on him....Zack laughs. "What ? Didnt miss me ?"
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Back to me

**Author's Note:**

> GOD I've never done this, it's actually so scary what the fuck I wrote this at ass o'clock then posted it on priv for shit and giggles (Actually no I was just sleep deprived and had a breakdown over Zack & Cloud for the 5th time in a row lmfao) and now I'm bored so I'm like "Yo what if I posted on ao3 lol that'd be funny" except ITS NOT I'm a mess I'm sorry but anyway yes don't judge me too hard I'm french & I can't write for shit but.......... Try to enjoy this, still

"I missed you" is all Zack says when Cloud's eyes finally land on him. 

His head is spinning, he feels like he can't breathe anymore.

"Zack ?" is all Cloud can wheeze out, still feeling like his heart might jump out of his chest.

Zack laughs. "What ? Didnt miss me ?"

Cloud thinks he must be insane. Surely Zack can't be here,  
he can't be standing in this room so close to him because his last memory of Zack was when he was an actual deadweight to him,  
when Zack should've abandonned his body somewhere but didn't.... Not like Cloud did... So why, how ?

"You can't... How... What !?" Cloud snapped.

Zack simply started walking towards him but suddenly.... Everything feels like too much.  
He backs down,  
it must be an hallucination, his mind surely is tricking him..Wouldn't be the first time after all.

The other man's head drops. He sighs.

"I understand Cloud... I know you must... not think I'm real... But I'm here... I'm here with you.. And I promise I won't go anywhere. I won't leave you. Never... EVER again.. So please..." and he stops here.

Cloud looks back at him, intrigued, and sees something that breaks his heart in pieces.

Zack looks like he's about to cry. Zack.... The strong Zack, the always-happy-always-smiling Zack, the puppy Zack,  
his best friend, his *HERO* looks so vulnerable right now, so fragile, ready to shatter at any moment...  
And it was because of him. Because he can't let himself accept that there's a chance he's real. For good reasons, but still.

"You...You're not lying to me, right ? You're not gonna turn into someone else ? Not gonna evaporate ? You promise ?" Cloud says, voice trembling, barely louder than a whisper.

Zack opens his arms and smiles.

"I promise, Spikes."

So Cloud finally looks at him, finally takes in how much he's changed while still remaining himself deep down.  
His Zack.  
He's here. He's back home. To him. Handsome as ever.  


He must've been staring for a while because Zack started lowering his arms looking defeated. Damn his gay thoughts.  


But....No ! No !!! That's not it !

Cloud ran and squeezed him. Hard.  
Zack makes an OOF sound at the impact. He's definitely stronger than before, huh ?

"C-Cloud ?" 

The smaller man hugged him harder, if possible, nuzzling into his chest.

"You didn't leave me.. You've NEVER left me...I did ! You saved me ! And I left you for dead !! And I'm sorry... I'm so sorry Zack.. I'm so-" at this point he was sobbing.

Zack chuckles and hugs him back. 

.  
.

Oh yeah, he IS back home.

So he finally lets himself break down with the other, they don't have to talk to express what they feel. They know.  
Zack wipes his tears and joins their forehead before soflty covering Cloud's cheeks with his hands.  
He smiles again, this time genuine and happy. 

"You didn't leave me, Cloudy. I told you you should live, you did the right thing, and you also saved me back then when I thought I was alone, so thanks." his heart felt warm.

He leaned in and silently asked for permission.  
Cloud reacted quicker than anticipated and kissed him first.  
It was like their souls were finally whole.  
THIS is what they were meant to be.  
They didnt say anything, simply kissed, hugged, laughed, cried, feeling too much at once but finally at peace, together, overwhelmed in the best way.

And deep down they know. 

"I love you"


End file.
